


NU'EST Drive AU Drabble Part 2/5: Morning Drive with Ren

by Jun_sk



Series: NU'EST Drive AU [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jun_sk/pseuds/Jun_sk
Summary: It’s your boyfriend, Ren’s, birthday today and like the excellent significant other that you are, you decided to surprise him in the best way possible. IMPROMPTU ROAD TRIP WOO HOO!
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Reader
Series: NU'EST Drive AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048696
Kudos: 4





	NU'EST Drive AU Drabble Part 2/5: Morning Drive with Ren

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless fluff (and comedy?) for our birthday boy.  
> I am so late in writing this omg...  
> I’m so sorry Mingi T^T  
> Happy belated birthday sunshine! <3

Driving to your highway  
気分に 任せよう  
僕ら どこまでも 走ろう  
Driving to your highway  
Let’s leave it up to our mood  
We’ll run wherever we like

Y/N: CHOI. HONK. MIN. HONK. GIIIIIIIIIIIII. HOOOONNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK. WAKE UPPPPPPPPPPPP. HOOOOOOONKKKKKKKKKKKKKK. 

Ren: -peeks head out of the window- Y/N sweetie...IT’S 7 IN THE MORNING. WHAT DO YOU WANT?!

Y/N: Good morning birthday boy~ Quick, pack a bag. We’re going on a road trip. 

Ren: huh? HUHHHHH?! Y/N, it’s too early for this~~~ I wanna sleep~~~

Y/N: Now now, I’ll buy you breakfast and coffee. How does a venti size vanilla latte sound? 

Ren: … I’ll be down in 10 minutes.

Y/N: And your time starts now. 9 minutes and 59 seconds, 9 minutes and 58 seconds…

Ren: I’M COMING!!! Y/N YOU BETTER BUY ME A PREMIUM BREAKFAST FOR THIS!!!

-10 minutes later-

Ren: -jumps into the car seat and slams the car door behind him- Done! Morning Y/N.

Y/N: Good morning. You’re just on time, well done. -ruffles Ren’s hair-

Ren: I would normally wish you a good morning, but considering how you RUDELY awoke me from my sleep by FREAKIN DESTROYING MY EARS, I’ll stick to just morning. 

Y/N: I’m sorry~ I just wanted to give you a surprise for your birthday…

Ren: My ears are precious Y/N~~ How do you expect me to sing and perform if I can’t hear my beautiful voice anymore huh? How will I live being unable to hear L.O.Λ.Es do the fan chants? Are you going to take responsibility for the rest of my life?

Y/N: Don’t be such a drama queen. It’s not that serious. Also, I’M ALREADY TAKING CARE OF YOU ON A REGULAR BASIS. WHO DO YOU THINK MAINTAINS YOUR FOOD SUPPLY AND DOES YOUR LAUNDRY FOR YOU HUH YOU UNGRATEFUL BR-

Ren: -leans across the seat and hugs Y/N- thank you~ You’re the best~ I can’t live without you~ Love you~~

Y/N: ... you’re lucky you’re cute and I adore you.

Ren: Hehe so what’s the plan?

Y/N: We’re going to get breakfast first and then it’s a trip to the art studio. You said that you wanted to try out clay sculpting, so I booked a session for us. After that it’s lunch and a long drive to the beach. We should be able to get there by sunset…

Ren: Woah… Y/N. You really planned a lot for me.

Y/N: Of course. Only the best for you, babe.

Ren: Should we run away? Just the two of us? We could go on a trip that never ends. 

Y/N: It’s up to you. I’ll go wherever you like as long as it’s with you.


End file.
